


Kotiintulo

by librarytraveller



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Mähtinen, Määttä on panomies, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarytraveller/pseuds/librarytraveller
Summary: Määttä on viettänyt viikon vaeltamassa ja kotiin menon sijaan suuntaa suoraan Lahtisen asunnolle, mielessä vain yksi tavoite: ottaa Lahtinen huolella.
Relationships: Yrjö Lahtinen/Määttä
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Kotiintulo

**Author's Note:**

> Tää on ihan puhdasta Mähtinen-pornoa, ei tekosyitä. Ajatus Määtästä puhumassa likasia oli todella inspiroiva. Kiitos tuesta Tuntsa-discord jälleen ja Jänölle oikoluvusta. Oon tumblrissa samalla nimimerkillä, tuu sanoon moi.

Yrjö Lahtista vitutti. Hän oli käyttänyt viimeiset kaksi tuntia istuen ylihintaisessa kahvilassa ja yrittänyt kursia maailmankaikkeuden hirveintä ryhmätyötä kasaan. Homma oli jäänyt silti kesken eikä paikalla olleilla kanssaopiskelijoilla tuntunut olevan kiinnostusta enää edistää sitä.

”Saatanan mulkvistit,” hän kiroili ovelleen tunkiessa avainta lukkoon. ”Vittu mitään pysty tekemään yhessä, saatanan saatana.”

Lahtinen oli niin keskittynyt manailuunsa, ettei huomannut eteisessä ylimääräisiä vaelluskenkiä tai rinkkaa seinää vasten. Hän potki omat tennarit jalastaan, nakkasi takkinsa eteisen penkille ja laukkunsa lattialle.

“Ei enää yhtään vitun kurssia, jossa on saatanan ryhmätöitä, ei helvetissä,” hän mumisi ja suunnisti kohti parvekkeen ovea. “Vittu mää vihaan ihmisiä, vittu, saatana, tulispa rutto.”

“Vaan en minä tiedä oisko siitä mitään apua.”

Lahtisen sydän jätti lyönnin väliin. Ääni oli kuulunut Määtästä, joka istui hänen sohvallaan. Määttä, jonka piti olla jossain päin Kainuuta keskellä metsää, vaeltamassa. Lahtinen tuijotti poikaystäväänsä suu auki.

“Mitä vittua sää täällä teet? Tai siis. Jumalauta, älä säikyttele,” hän jatkoi tähdäten lempeämpään äänensävyyn. “Eikö sun pitänyt tulla takasin torstaina?”

“Niin taisin sanua,” Määttä vastasi. Hän kohautti olkiaan. ”Vaan tulinki jo nytte.”

Lahtinen toipui hiljalleen järkytyksestään ja sisäisti, että Määttä istui hänen sohvallaan pelkässä pyyhkeessä. Toisen hiukset olivat kosteat ja pystyssä. Sohvapöydällä oli Määtän puhelin, liukuvoide ja nenäliinoja. Määttä katsoi Lahtista vakavana ja saatuaan toisen huomion itseensä, nojautui sohvalla mukavammin.

Lahtinen vastasi toisen katseeseen ja nielaisi. Määttä oli siirtänyt kätensä polvilleen ja levitti juuri reisiään, lanteilla oleva pyyhe paljasti vähän enemmän ihoa. Lahtisen miettiessä mitä sanoisi seuraavaksi, Määttä liikautti toista kättään ylemmäs reidellään. Määtän toinen suupieli nousi tyytyväiseen hymynkareeseen ja hän levitti jalkojaan lisää samalla kun siveli omaa sisäreittään.

Lahtinen sai puhekykynsä takaisin ja toisti aiemman kysymyksensä. “Mitä sää teet täällä?”

Määttä kohautti olkiaan välinpitämättömästi ja piti tiukasti katseensa toisessa. “Ootin sinua. Luulin, että oisit kotona, mutta ehin sitten käydä suihkussa kun et ollutkaan.”

Lahtinen yritti sisäistää mitä Määttä sanoi. Määtän käsi oli edennyt pyyhkeen alla ja Lahtinen pystyi kuvittelemaan tarkkaan miten tämä verkkaisesti kosketti itseään.

“Jaa,” Lahtinen totesi älykkäästi. Määttä kallisti päätään ja edelleen katse Lahtisen silmissä, kostutti huuliaan.

“Minä aattelin sinnuu,” Määttä sanoi. Lahtinen näki käden liikkeen pyyhkeen alla selkeämmin ja sulki silmänsä. Näky oli ihan liikaa näin yllättäen, hetkeä aiemmin hän oli ollut aikeissa mennä hermosauhuille ja loppupäivä oli tarkoitus käyttää rypien akateemisessa itsesäälissä. Sen sijaan hänen sohvallaan istui käytännössä alaston Määttä, joka oli jo määrittelemättömän ajan ilmeisesti lämmitellyt itseään.

“Kato minnuu,” Määttä käski. Lahtinen räväytti silmänsä auki. Hän tiesi kasvojensa helottavan punaisena ja tiesi, että Määttä nautti tästä reaktiosta. Lahtisen huomion saatuaan Määttä kääri vapaalla kädellään pyyhkeen ympäriltään auki. Oikea käsi jatkoi edestakaista liikettä tämän kalulla. Määttä kuljetti vasenta kättään hitaasti vartalollaan ylös. Hän nipisti itseään ohimennen nännistä ja siirsi vapaan kätensä sohvan selkänojalle. Lahtinen huomasi huohottavansa jo pelkästä katselusta.

Määttä keskeytti kätensä liikkeen ja tiukensi otettaan kalunsa juuresta. “Vaan olitko sinä menossa röökille?” Määttä kysyi. “Minä voin vielä ootella.”

Määtän sanat saivat vihdoin Lahtisen liikkumaan kohti Määttää. “Älä saatana vitsaile tuollasella,” hän mumisi ja aukoi kiireellä paitansa ylimmät napit. Aivan Määtän edessä hän vetäisi kauluspaidan päänsä yli ja kumartui suutelemaan toista suulle. Määttä vastasi suudelmaan innokkaasti mutta ei siirtänyt käsiään. Lahtinen suoristi itsensä päästäkseen eroon muista vaatteistaan.

“Saatana, kehtaatki vaan ilmestyä tänne etuajassa,” hän jupisi kun oli saanut riisuttua aluspaitansa ja siirtynyt vyön ja farkkujen availuun. “Sinuun saa mitään yhteyttä ku oot siellä mettässä ja mulla on omaki elämäni. Sää vaan ilmestyt tänne ja ootat muna pystyssä, että tuun kotia pantavaksi. Saatana.”

Määttä seurasi toisen jupinaa huvittuneena. “Oliko huono päivä?”

Lahtinen tuhahti ja potki farkkujaan jalasta. “Mitä luulet? Onneksi oot täällä.” Lahtinen kumartui suikkaamaan suukon toisen kaulalle. “Mennäänkö sänkyyn?”

“Ei. Minä otan sinut tässä.”

Lahtinen meinasi horjahtaa Määtän sanoista. Hän oli saanut itsensä sukkia lukuun ottamatta alasti ja Määttä silmäili hänen erektiotaan innokkaasti. Määttä oli yleensä aina hiljaa ja ohjasi ennemmin teoilla. Tällainen puheliaisuus sai Lahtisen hämmentymään ja sanat tuntuivat menevän suoraan munaan.

Määttä siirsi katseensa merkitsevästi sohvapöydälle ja takaisin Lahtiseen, nytkäytti päätään. Lahtinen otti liukastetuubin käteensä ja kääntyi istuakseen Määtän viereen sohvalle. Määttä rykäisi.

“Mee lattialle. Minä haluan nähä sinut selälläs.” Määtän ääni oli yhtä toteava kuin aina. Lahtinen ei voinut estää pienen voihkaisun pääsyä huuliltaan. Matolla oli tehty ennenkin kaikenlaista, mutta lähinnä humalassa, kun sohvalle tai sänkyyn asti oli liian vaikea päästä. Lahtinen yritti olla miettimättä liikaa, miten helposti hän oli valmis tottelemaan toista.

Määttä hymyili tyytyväisenä kun Lahtinen istui matolle. Hetken harkittuaan hän kurotti sohvalta tyynyn häntäluunsa alle ja asettui jalat harallaan esille. Määttä ojensi pyyhkeensä ja Lahtinen levitti sen vielä alleen.

Lahtinen puristi tuubista liukastetta etu- ja keskisormelle. Kai se on sama alistua esittämiseen kun oli jo kerran alistunut lattialle, hän ajatteli. Hän keskitti katseensa Määtän käteenvetoon ja alkoi ujuttaa sormia sisäänsä. Toisen kätensä hän vei kalulleen ja sovitti oman kosketuksensa samaan tahtiin kuin Määttä.

Lahtinen kosketteli itseään eikä pidätellyt äännähtelyjään. Määttä katsoi häntä keskittyneenä ja Lahtinen kurotti sormillaan herkempään kohtaan. Sormien yltäessä oikein hän päästi suustaan voihkaisun.

”Tätäkö sää halusit?” hän kysyi. Määttä kohotti kulmiaan ja jatkoi kätensä liikettä.

”Tätä,” toinen vastasi. Määttä oli siirtänyt itsensä sohvan etureunalle ja kumartui lähemmäs toista. ”Vaan minä sinua aattelin koko viikon siellä metässä.”

”Jumalauta,” Lahtinen voihkaisi. Hän otti sormensa pois sisältään ja lisäsi liukastetta sormilleen. Määttä lopetti taas oman käteen vetonsa ja veti kätensä reidelleen kun Lahtinen venytti itseään kolmella sormella. 

”Oisit ollu täällä ku tulin. Oisin taittanu sinut siihen eteisen penkkiä vasten ja ottanut takkaapäin,” Määttä jatkoi puhumistaan. ”Minä mietin koko automatkan takasin etelään vaan sitä, että kun pääsen tänne niin halluun naida sinnuu.”

”No ihan justiinsa saat,” Lahtinen letkautti takaisin. Istuallaan olo alkoi käydä vaikeaksi ja rannetta oli vaikea saada mukavaan asentoon. ”Selälleni?”

Määttä pujottautui sohvalta lattialle polvilleen. ”Selälles.” Lahtinen irrotti otteen kalustaan ja nojautui taaksepäin. Hän oli vetämässä sormet pois sisältään, mutta Määttä tarttui tätä ranteesta. Määttä ohjasi Lahtisen kättä liikkumaan hitaammassa tahdissa. Määttä asettui Lahtisen jalkojen väliin ja nojautui tämän ylle. Määttä painoi suudelmia kaulan seudulle ja jatkoi Lahtisen ranteen ohjausta.

”Halluukko että haen kortsun vai annakko tulla sissään?”

Lahtinen voihkaisi Määtän näykkäistessä häntä solisluun vierestä. Siinä Määtän alla ja ohjauksessa oli omistettu olo ja se huimasi päätä. ”Saat tulla sisään. Annan mitä haluat.”

Määttä painoi suudelman Lahtisen suulle hellästi. ”Kiitos.” Määttä suoristi selkänsä ja päästi Lahtisen vetämään sormensa pois. Lahtinen pyyhki kätensä pyyhkeeseen samalla kun Määttä levitti liukuvoidetta oman kalunsa päälle. Määttä nosti Lahtisen toisen jalan hartiaansa vasten ja siirtyi parempaan asentoon. Lahtinen ajatteli ohimennen, miten kuumalta toinen näytti siinä valmiina ottamaan hänet.

”Sää näytät ihan saatanan kuumalta siinä,” hän sanoi ääneen. Määttä vilkaisi Lahtista yllättyneenä, mutta hyvillään.

”Vaan niin näytät sinäkin,” Määttä vastasi ja työntyi Lahtiseen yhdellä pitkällä työnnöllä. Lahtinen huokaisi ja Määttä nosti tämän toisenkin jalan hartioilleen. Hän piti tiukasti kiinni Lahtisen nilkoista ja etsi sopivaa kulmaa. Lahtinen huokaili työntöjen kiihtyessä. Välillä huokausten ja voihkausten välissä purkautui kirosana. Lahtisen kädet hakeutuivat Määtän reisille, yrittäen saada jostain otetta.

Määttä huohotti. Hän suikkasi huolimattomia suukkoja Lahtisen pohkeisiin samalla kun työntyi toiseen tasaisella tahdilla. Lahtinen upotti kyntensä toisen reisiin. Määttä otti eleen kannustavana ja kiihdytti työntöjensä tahtia, yrittäen osua vielä syvemmälle. Molemmat huohottivat ja Lahtisen satunnainen kiroaminen suli pelkään soperteluun. Kumpikin tiesi, ettei kestäisi enää kauaa.

”Yrjö,” Määttä sanoi. ”Koske ihtees.”

Lahtinen voihkaisi taas. Määtän pehmeä käskeminen tuntui huumaavalta. ”Mää tuun.”

”Niin tuutki,” Määttä totesi takaisin. Hän siirsi kätensä Lahtisen polvitaipeisiin, päästi tämän jalat hartioiltaan ja levitti niitä vähän enemmän. Määttä muutti kulmaa vielä jotenkin paremmaksi ja Lahtinen ajatteli sekoavansa. Hän tarttui kaluunsa ja keskitti katseensa Määtän silmiin. Kaikki tuntui niin hyvältä ja melkein liian intensiiviseltä.

”Tuu nyt,” Määttä kuiskasi.

Lahtinen laukesi käteensä. Määttä sulki silmänsä toisen jännittyessä kalunsa ympärillä ja päästi suustaan pitkän huokauksen lauetessaan Lahtisen sisään. Viimeiset työnnöt saivat Lahtisen haukkomaan henkeä ja hän kurotti vapaalla kädellään Määtän niskaa. Määttä päästi Lahtisen laskemaan jalkansa alas ja painoi päänsä alemmas.

Hengityksen tasaannuttua riittävästi Lahtinen ohjasi Määtän suudelmaan. Määttä vastasi laiskasti ja nojasi otsaansa Lahtiseen. ”Minä rakastan sinnuu,” hän mumisi toisen huulia vasten.

”Määki sua,” Lahtinen vastasi. He ähkäisivät lähes yhteen ääneen Määtän vetäessä itsensä Lahtisesta ulos. Määttä asettui Lahtisen viereen istumaan pyyhkeen reunalle ja vei toisen kätensä tämän rinnalle.

”Vieläkö vituttaa?” Hän kysyi ja silitti toista.

Lahtinen hengitti syvään ja mietti. ”Ehkä ei. Saatanallinen työmaa kyllä edessä. Vieläkö sua panettaa?” Lahtinen lisäsi ja virnisti toiselle.

Määttä kohotti kulmiaan ja hymyili takaisin. ”Ei just nyt. Vaan kyllä minä sut vielä uuestaan otan illemmasta. Sängyssä.”

Lahtinen päästi suustaan jotain voihkaisun ja ynähdyksen väliltä. Määttä saisi käydä useammin vaelluksillaan, jos hänestä joka kerta tuli näin puhelias palattuaan.


End file.
